The Tower
by demon-QUICKSILVER-wolf
Summary: the tower is always locked...always. That is, until, the incident happened. HPx mystery pairing. Don't like, don't read,


The Tower

by: 'Silver

The Astromony Tower was always locked. Ever since the rumor that everyone did...'things' there got to the teachers, it was locked at 9:00 at night, and unlocked at 9:00 in the morning. Always; every day, of every week, of every month. Without one mistake in all that time since the beginning of sixth year. And yet, every night, around midnight, one would try to get in. There was no reason for this experimental breach, in fact, he had no idea why he still went. It was like a tradition, some unconcious thing you don't even question doing, because it's been programmed in your brain to do so.

And so, every night, at 11:45 pm, Harry Potter would slip out of bed, fully dressed, pull on the invisibility cloak, and gamble on whether tonight would be the night; tonight Flich would forget to take the key and not bother, tonight Professor Flitwick would be called away urgently before making it to the lock, tonight McGonagall would give some sex-deprived, raging-hormoned teenagers a break. Tonight...was such a night.

A certain raven-haired wizard sat up in bed, glassed firmly pasted to his face, and glanced at the clock. It read 11:43, exactly. On normal nights, he would lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, and wait the extra two minutes until it was time. But tonight seemed different, the very air seemed thick with mystery and seduction. He craved to move, to slide the silky cloak over his shoulders and wander in daring about the castle, 'forgetting' the Murauder's Map just for the risk of being caught. However, in two years of doing this, he hadn't been caught, not ever. And tonight, being different from the rest, Harry was sure he wouldn't.

He used those two extra minutes to his advantage and arrived secretly outside the portrait hole, invisible, early. He glanced left and right, calm and easy-breathing, before stepping down a corridor, up two staricases, and through a small tunnel only known to him. He felt it, the attractive pull towards the door that always brought him running, his bare feet echoing just ever-so-softly upon the stone floors. He halted, slightly panting, in front of the door to the tower, so innocently barred, and leaned against the opposite wall until he caught his breath.

Harry stared at the door, observing it like he had so many nights before, memorizing every mark in the heavy wood, every line upon the planks. He was secretly obsessed with it, for some reason he couldn't explain. He figured it was mystery, when the door would be open, or perhaps a stability, for his life was ever-changing, he knew, somewhere deep in his heart, that the door would always be closed, and he would never glance upon the splendor of stars that could be viewed from the Astronomy Tower. And yet, in the same deepness of his heart, he knew that tonight would be his night. Tonight, he, Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, golden boy, would turn the elaborantly carved handle and without a creak, open said door. The slock struck midnight.

"Tonight, Snape was so depressed he couldn't be bothered leaving his emo-corner to come lock the door," he whispered, as if by saying it aloud it would come true. The last bong of the clock sounded and, taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward, graped the handle, and turned it.

The door opened easily to his touch.

Harry stared down at his hand unbelievingly. Surely this was a dream, surely he couldn't of actually...opened the locked door.

_No...impossible...bloody impossible..._

_the door is open...you're free to stare at the stars.._

Harry glanced around, as if feeling another's gaze, and pushed the door open wider before stepping through. He meant to leave the door open, but as soon as his hand left the handle the door swung shut with a slight woosh. He was left in utter darkness. He took off the cloak and took a daring slep closer, gasping as his shin hit a desk. Eyes watering, he placed the cloak on the desk, imagining the layout of the room so as not to forget it, and side-stepped. Harry let out a held breath as he ran into nothing more.

"Would you like to know why the door was unlocked?" came a voice from somewhere in the gloom. Harry jumped, staring wildly around but not able to see anything. In one smooth motion, Harry felt someone grab his wrists and push him up against the rough stone wall. He was pinned against it by a pair of legs and hips grinding against his own, wrists now freed. The person's chest was laid against his own and he could just barely feel their face, inches from his own. "For this reason exactly." came the voice, now just a bare whisper.

Their lips were mashed together, a hand sliding into Harry's uneven locks. At first he didn't kiss back, he was too taken by surprise but, caught in the moment and feeling so...unfeeling he started to kiss back, to the delight of his captor. The person could only be a male, for he didn't have any breasts what so ever, and, although Harry had been certain he was straight, at this very moment, he didn't care what-so-ever if it was guy or not kissing him. The mystery-guy licked Harry's lower lip, demanding entrance, which Harry willingly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance until finally, they had to come up for breath.

One of Harry's hands was entangled in the boy's silky tresses, as was one of the boy's in Harry's. The other arm was slung around Harry's waist, keeping them up against each other. Harry wanted to bring them back together, wanted to be kissed again and never have to stop. The other was so close he could feel his warm breath against his cheek. He felt a tremor go up his back.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place." he breathed into his ear. Then he gave Harry a quick kiss, passionate and promising, before sliding his arms away and vanishing into the darkness. He was just another mystery of the tower.

**(A/N I haven't written in forever, and it feels good to get something accomplished again. This is based off a feeling I had and my affection for the pairing, whether you guessed it or not. I'm debating on whether making it a one-shot or continuing, so send me some reviews and I'll see what you guys want. After all, readers, your pretty damn important .**

**p.s. my username is: demon-QUICKSILVER-wolf, but my author name [i sign my stories with is Quicksilver, or just 'Silver)**


End file.
